Best Summer Ever
by OTESlife
Summary: If you thought that their senior year was crazy, just wait until summer time. Jim invites the gang to stay at his grandpa's cabin during the summer. New love interests rise, betrayal of friends occur and waters are tested.Squeal to The Best Year Ever.
1. Divorce, Broken Up and Still Together

_**A/N: **I just revised chapter one. In this story I'm going to focus on every character in their point of view, but still focusing on Spock and Uhura. Please enjoy!_

**To: Spock, Bones, Nyota, **

**From: Jamessexykirk  
**

Hey guys,

Do you guys wanna come to Iowa for a three weeks? I'm going to stay at my grandpa's cabin for most of the summer and I want some company. I was thinking if you guys can come in July. We have tons of rooms for you guys to stay in. Let me know.

-Jim

* * *

**To: Jim**

**From: DrBoneCrusher**

Sure why not? I'm at the brink of insanity due to this divorce. I need a break from the sick minded woman named Linda.

-Bones

* * *

**To: Jim**

**From: **

What will we be doing? Will there be any academic purpose of this trip?

-Spock

* * *

**To: Jim**

**From: Wordsofpeace  
**

I'll go only if Spock comes and why didn't you invite Gaila?

-Ny

**

* * *

****To: Spock, Nyota**

**From: Jim**

Spock just come! Gaila and I broke up last night, so its ok. Well Bones is coming, so don't miss out. Oh yeah my cousin Christine is coming as well, so Nyota you won't be the only girl.

**Three weeks later...**

Spock arrived in Porter Springs, Iowa at the transport station. It had been two months since Spock had seen Nyota. He went back to Vulcan to prepare himself for Starfleet and he couldn't be any satisfied to be back on Earth. He agreed to meet her at the shuttle station that was going to take them to Jim's cabin.

"Spock!" Nyota called from the a crowded corridor. She ran into his arms and kissed him, he could tell she missed him since she had kissed him hard. "I missed you so much."

"I have as well. I hope your trip here was good."

"It was, I just can't wait to just lay in a bed and rest." He picked up her bag, swinging it over his shoulder he then grabbed his belongings and made their way to the shuttle. They sat in the shuttle for an hour and a half on their way to the cabin catching up over the weeks that they had missed.

The shuttle arrived at a large 20th century style wooden cabin on the edge of a lake. Spock had only seen places like this in his research of Earth and had not seen them in real life. He understood why humans appreciated scenery like this. The cabin sat on the edge of a lake and surrounded by dense woods. They pulled their bags from the back of the shuttle and started to walk towards the cabin. Only a few steps away from the porch Jim pushed through the door almost breaking it from its hinges to greet his friends.

"You guys made it!" Jim ran and gave Spock a bone crushing hug, he then looked to Nyota.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Jim." Spock said.

"Jim if you hug me like that you and I will have some serious problems." She barked. He placed his arms softly around her for a calmer hug.

"And its good to see you. Come on in, Bones and my cousin are inside." Kirk directed to the door. The two grabbed their bags to follow Jim into the wooden home. They entered into a large hallway, stairs lead to the second level, two more openings lead to a living room with a stone fireplace, and a large kitchen off to the back of the house. By the looks of the place it was built to accommodate a very large family.

"Wow Jim this place is beautiful." Nyota commented as she gazed out the large panel windows that viewed the lake.

"Thanks. This place has been in my family since 2013 on my dad's side. You guys are free to look around." Loud fast pace footstep marched into the hallway, coming toward them. Bones appeared to them, but with an unappealing look to him. He looked rather older in such a short amount of time, his hair was long and shaggy as though he had never combed it before. The beard that he was growing was worst as it looked matted together. He leaned against the banister of the stair and gave his usual smirk.

"I figured I heard some familiar voices. Hey Nyota, hey Spock."

"Hello Leonard ." Nyota said.

"Well go find a room and make yourself comfy." Jim said. Spock and Nyota took their belongings and proceeded to the second floor. They had passed many photographs of generations of the Kirk family on the walls. Nyota had stopped at a photo of Jim as child and with his father. She gave a slight awe at the picture when seeing the toothless Jim smile back at her. When reaching the top she remember she needed to use the restroom after that long shuttle ride.

"Spock can you take my bag? I'm going to use the rest room."

"Of course." He took her bag and continued down the hallway to a open room, but not empty. A blonde female sat on her bed reading a book had looked up and jumped. At the sight of Spock. "My apologies, I did not know this room was occupied."

"Oh its alright." The blond girl smiled.

"You must be Jim's cousin Christine." Spock assumed.

"Yes, Christine Chapel. You must be Spock. Jim likes to talk about his Vulcan friend a lot." Spock felt things were getting inappropriate when she adjusted herself on the bed in a seductive manner. She stood up and walked over to him.

"I never met a Vulcan before." She got closer to touch his ears. He flinched. She gave a smile and crossed her arms. "You are an interesting Vulcan Mr. Spock. I hope we get to know each other this summer." Spock felt a pair of hands touch his back from behind. Nyota didn't know that he was talking to someone.

"Oh, hi I'm Nyota." She waved. Christine's face turned sour for a moment then forced a smile.

"Hello Nyota I'm Christine Chapel, Jim's cousin."

"Its good to meet you. I see you met my boyfriend Spock.' She turned to Spock. "Well this room looks occupied, we will take the room down the hall." They left the room and walked down the hall into a larger room with a large bed for two inside. Spock placed the bags in front of the bed. Nyota went to the window to gaze at the lake. Something about the lake made her love the cabin even more. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to his warm body.

"If you wish we do not have to sleep in the same room together." He said.

"No, we can sleep in the same bed. I trust that you will not try anything funny." She placed a quick peck on his cheek.

Two quick knocks were made on the door outside the room, the two looked over towards the door way to see Kirk with a twisted grin on his face.

"You two just couldn't wait to get your hands on each other?" He asked as though he was trying to imply something. "Well if you love birds care Bones is making dinner outside."

"What is he preparing?" Spock asked.

"Fire chili and its been cooking for three hours. It's his families recipe and it that's kind of chili that kills the gut, but is pretty damn tasty. Get your butts down stairs asap." Kirk left quickly.

"Why has he been acting more excited? I thought he and Gaila broke up. Wouldn't that make him more in a negative mood? " Spock asked.

"It must be his way of handling things with Gaila."

"How unfortunate." He commented. She took his hands and went down stairs to meet the others. Jim was out in the backyard on the edge of the lake preparing a place for them to sit while Bones stirred a large pot over a fire.

"Hey did you meet my cousin?" Jim shouted to Uhura and Spock as they walked toward the lake. Christine followed closely to Spock and Nyota when they came from the house. She was now wearing a bikini top and skimpy blue jean short shorts.

"They met me Jimmy." She walked to a bench and laid on it. Spock tried his best not to look at her direction. Her attire was highly inappropriate for such an occasion, but he knew that some human women enjoyed revealing themselves in such a manner.

"Jeez Chrissy must you flaunt your body with your ass cheeks hanging out?" Jim's voice rose in irritation.

"Ease up Jimmy, its summer vacation. You of all people shouldn't be saying anything. If I were one of your big breasted girlfriends you would be drooling over me."

"My last girlfriend was Orion and she wore more than you, you skank."

"Man whore!"

"Would you two shut up." Bones groaned. Christine stood up and rolled her shorts off her hips to reveal her g-string bottoms.

"Well I'm going to take a dip in the lake." She took her shorts and through them at Jim, then made her way to the lake.

"It seems like your cousin is a very outspoken person, more ways than one." Uhura said as she watched Christine down the path.

"Yeah she gets its from her mom. Our mom's are sisters, her mom is the wild one, while my mom was the calm one. I love her, but damn she can be so annoying."

"Then why bother to bring her?" Bones asked.

"Her parents forced her to come with me." Kirk threw her shorts on the ground.

"Don't worry about her Jim, here have some of this." Bones handed him a silver flask of whiskey.

"Thanks doc." Kirk took a big gulp from the flask.

"Jim, what in the world happened between you and Gaila?" Nyota asked.

"I'm surprised that you haven't talked to her yet. She claims that she needed to find herself and that she couldn't do that and love me at the same time. She said some other bull crap about not putting her heart in the relationship as much as she wants to." Kirk explained. Nyota had always had super sensitive ears and she could tell that even when trying to hide his pain she could still hear the hurt in his voice. "I gave that girl everything, treated her like a queen and I didn't even cheat on her. She was my first serious girlfriend. God, I miss her." Uhura looked at Kirk with sadden eyes. She gave him a hug in comfort.

"I'm so sorry." She said.

"Don't be, I will live. Now come on lets eat. I'm starving."

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. My Little Secret

Nyota woke up the next morning in her bed. She looked across the room to watch the sun rise over the trees. This was something different compared to what she was use to in Africa. Yes, she had seen the sun set many times before, but not like this and not with the love of her life next to her. She looked over to see that Spock was sound asleep. She didn't know he could look so peaceful while he rested. She moved closer to him and kissed him on the lips. To her surprise he was woke up instantly. He had opened his eyes slowly.

"Good morning sweetheart. Did you sleep well?" She asked.

"Yes, I did except I happen to notice that you moved and talked in your sleep many times."

"Oops sorry, I do that sometimes. I will try to stop that." She slid out of bed and put on her pink robe and matching slippers. "I'm going down stairs for some breakfast. I'm sure I will see you down there." He nodded. She left the bedroom and headed for the kitchen. The smell of fresh coffee filled her nostrils. It surprised her that someone else was awake this early. In the kitchen she saw Bones sitting and drinking coffee.

"Morning, I'm surprised to see you awake." She said.

"Yeah, I don't sleep much these days." He said then taking a sip from his mug. "Help yourself to some coffee." He offered. She took a mug and pour herself coffee then took a seat next to him.

"So any news from the divorce?" She asked.

"Eh…just need my signature on the papers and its finalized. At least we have joint custody of Joanna, but she's going to live with Linda for awhile."

"Does this mean she will be going to Starfleet still?"

"Nope, we wants to raise the baby back in Georgia, which is fine with me. I don't want to see her face."

"Len, I'm so sorry that you are going through this. You totally deserve better." She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks." He said. Loud footsteps came into the kitchen. It was Kirk in just his boxers.

"Good morning Ny, morning Chewbacca."

"Jim shut up!" Bones barked. "Why do you make fun of me for growing a beard and growing my hair out?"

"Because you look crazy bro." Kirk said while pulling food from the fridge. Shortly after Spock came down stairs in his black robe. " Morning Spock." Kirk said.

"Good morning." Spock replied and took a seat next to Nyota.

"Do you guys want some sexy pancakes for breakfast?" Kirk asked.

"Sexy pancakes?" Nyota frowned. "Do I even want to taste them?"

"Actually you do. They are some of the best pancakes I've ever had." Bones said to her. "But though I don't know why they are sexy. How can a damn pancake be sexy and why is everything is sexy to you?"

"Because they are. Everything is sexy. My pancakes are sexy, my boxers are sexy and even Spock is sexy."

"Yeah he his." Uhura laughed. Spock raised his eyebrows and sighed.

"Illogical."

* * *

After breakfast, Jim had convinced them to go on a hike through the hills that surrounded the area. They had taken showers, put on comfortable clothing for hiking and lathered up in various bug repellent lotions. Bones was outside waiting for the others to come out for the hike. He was finishing packing his water canister in his back pack along with a first aid kit. He saw that Nyota and Christine were coming down the path with their back packs as well. He truly hated Jim's cousin. She was always making Jim upset and flirting with all his guy friends. He remembered the time when she first threw herself at him one night. That was something he wasn't into. If only she was like Nyota. She was kind, modest and knew how to keep her clothes on. She was beautiful as well. Spock had the prettiest girl as a girl friend, why couldn't he find someone like her? He always had a slight crush on her in high school, but he would never cross that line with her especially if she was his best friends girlfriend. Those were feelings he kept inside, but now those feelings were slowly reappearing. Just when things were going bad with Linda again he would chat with Nyota online once in awhile during the summer to help ease his mind from all the pain when Jim or Spock weren't around. She was an easy person to talk to, non judgmental and would listen to him even if its three in the morning. Yes, Spock is one lucky SOB.

"Hey girls, where's Jim and Spock?" Bones asked.

"They're coming." Chrissy said.

"How are you feeling since our discussion this morning?" Nyota asked Bones.

"Fine, just wanna take a nice hike and get to know the outdoors.

"Fresh air will be good for you." She replied. Coming from the house, Spock and Jim were finally coming down the path with their back packs.

"Spock I don't believe it, its big foot!" Jim pointed at Bones. Bones clenched his teeth tightly.

"Dammit Jim your pushing it!" He barked. Jim came and placed his arm around Bones's shoulders.

"Relax grizzly Adams I was just joking. Come on guy lets tackle these woods." Jim said as he lead the group.

Everyone followed Jim up the hills in to the woods. They were attacked by man eating misquotes and other flying insects, but managed to still survive. The sun was too to harsh on them exception for Spock. They decided to take a break along a small creek.

"Jim can I talk to you for a moment?" Bones said while pulling on Jim's arm.

"Yeah what's up?"

"I need you to take this seriously and you cannot tell anyone."

"Ok?"

"I'm starting to like a girl and I'm really ashamed of liking her." Bones whispered.

"Ew, you like Chrissy?"

"No, no I like Nyota."

"No! You can't like her. She's off limits and outta your league."

"Don't you think I know that? I don't wanna like her, but I do. It doesn't help that I will see her everyday and I always see her kissing Spock."

"Ok listen maybe this is just your way of dealing with all the crap you went through with Linda. Nyota is just the rebound girl, so technically you don't really like her."

"You think that's it? I mean I use to like her a bit in high school."

"Who didn't have hots for her in high school? Remember when I tried getting with her?" Bones grinned to himself. He thought about what Jim had said. Maybe the crush was nothing.

"Bones just promise me you won't do anything stupid."


	3. The Home wrecker

Spock woke up earlier than he expected the next morning. The sun was just barley over the horizon, but light still came from the east. Nyota wouldn't wake up for a few more hours, so it wouldn't make sense for him to wake her so early and deny her those hours of sleep. This would be a perfect time for him to take a jog around the area. Nyota was an experience runner and had ran many competitions. She had introduced to him the concept of the sport and he took immediate interest when finding out the health benefits of it. They agreed to join Starfleet's cross country team once when they started school. This would be a perfect time to practice. He put in his sleeveless shirt, shorts and running shoes. He stretched his muscles before starting then walked around the lake shore of lake then started his run. The terrain was perfect for developing muscles in his legs. He traveled through the trail that they took yesterday and discovered new areas, but being careful not go too far from the cabin. His ears twitched when he heard something off in the distance. The sound of running steps came toward him. It was Christine running as well. She stopped and had a pleased look on her face.

"What are you doing out here Spock?" She asked.

"I was jogging. I should say the same for you. This is not a place where lady such as yourself should by themselves."

"I should say the same for you then." He raised an eyebrow. "Since you don't approve of me jogging by myself what do you say we jog together?"

"Your logic is sound." They started jogging down a path.

"Where is Nyota?"

"She is still resting. I woke up much earlier than I anticipated. I was unaware that you were an avid runner."

"Yes, need someway to keep fit. What about you? Why do you run?"

"I am planning on running with Nyota on the Starfleet Academy cross country team this year."

"Starfleet huh? I'm going to start the academy as well this fall to become a nurse. What are you going there for?"

" I am pursing the science field. My concentration will be in computer programming."

"Very interesting." After jogging a few more minutes the sound of a loud thud hit the ground. Spock turned around to see Christine on the ground in pain. He knelt down to her eye level.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" He asked. She was holding her ankle.

"Oww, my ankle I think I twisted it. I tripped over a stupid rock." He took her hand and helped her to her feet.

"Do you think you can walk?"

"No, its too painful." He then wrapped her arm around his neck and had her lean against him. "Do you think you can just pick me up instead? I maybe quicker to get to the cabin. He nodded and picked her up in his arms with no strain. She was right it was easier. "Thank you."

Jim was standing in the living room looking out the window. He had just had his morning coffee and was ready start his day. Bones accompanied him, sitting on the sofa eating a breakfast bar. Kirk looked off in the distance to see something walking toward the cabin.

"Hey Bones come here and look outside. Who is that?" Kirk asked. Bones stood up and looked out the window.

"I think that's Spock and Chrissy. Why is he holding her? You think she's hurt?"

"Maybe."

"Hey what are you guys looking at?" Nyota asked when entering the room. The boys jumped when not expecting to see her. When looking out the window, her face had turned sour. "Why is my boyfriend carrying her?"

"Uh…maybe she's hurt." Bones said. Once when they reached the house the front door opened. A surprised look struck Spock's face to see his friends staring at him, but never the less he ignored them and placed Christine on the sofa.

"What's going on?" She asked Spock.

"We were jogging and I believe she tripped over an object in her path. She said there is discomfort in her ankle." Spock explained. Uhura's reaction went from anger to sympathy. Bones knelt down to Christine's ankle to take a look at it, but she pulled back.

"Let me look at it."

"No, your not even a doctor yet!"

"Let me look at it dammit. I'm not about to perform surgery on you!" He snapped. She gently placed her foot into his hands. He untied her laces, pulled her shoe off and placed it on the side. "Well it doesn't look swollen, but I can tell you its not broken. I'll get you some ice." He stood up and went to the kitchen for ice.

"Do you think you will be fine? I mean do you need to go back home." Jim asked.

"No, I think I will be alright." Christine replied.

"Are you sure? I can call aunt Claire to pick you up today." Jim pushed.

"Quick trying to make me go home!" She shouted. " I just want to go to my room. Spock." She looked at him. "Can you take me to my room?"

"I'll take you." Kirk insisted before Spock could make a move. He pulled her up and placed her arm around his neck then guided her the staircase.

* * *

It was late and Bones couldn't sleep. He looked over at his alarm clock to see that it was already two in the morning. Too many things kept running through his brain, mainly Uhura. His brain was burned out about Linda that he needed to think about something else, even if it was something that could get him in trouble. He imagined what it would be like if Nyota was next to him in the bed. He would wrap his arms around her and never let go. He would give her one thing that Spock could never give her, that was a smile. He shook the thoughts immediately once he realized what he was doing. This was not like him, to think of other girls that belonged to guys was nuts. His stomach rumbled under the sheets. Just like his sleeping habits, his eating habits had gone out the window. He thought a sandwich sounded really nice right now. He got out of bed, he didn't worry about putting on his robe, so he left in his boxers. He tip toed through the old house, making sure he watched every step. He noticed a sliver of light beamed into the hallway from Christine's room. He walked by slowly glancing inside. She was sitting on the floor in just her underwear and bra looking at a magazine. He knew that watching her was a bad thing, but her body was amazing. She then stood up and walked toward her closet. He noticed that she wasn't limping or anything from that fall earlier. She walked liked nothing had ever happened. He couldn't, but could believe that she would trick Spock into carrying her. He slowly back away to go to Jim's room that was across from his. He slid through the door way and closed the door gently. Jim was sleeping, cuddled up with his pillow. Bones walked over and sat beside him. Horror stuck his face when he noticed that Jim was not wearing underwear and he was revealing himself to Bones. Bones closed his legs quickly, but Jim did not wake up. He tapped Jim on the shoulder, but nothing.

"Jim, wake up. I need to talk to you."

"Hmmm I don't know where the milky way is, but I do have dog that needs combat training." Kirk said in his sleep. Bones looked at him like he was a dumb. Comments like that made him wonder if Kirk ever had a brain. He had tapped him again. "Oh baby Galia I need you." Kirk had grabbed Bones and pulled him close to him. "See babe I don't bite, your hair is so sexy." Kirk's hands were now stroking Bone's beard.

"JIM!" Bones grumbled and shoved him away. This time Kirk woke up in a daze.

"What are doing man?" His voice was groggy.

"I need to talk to you."

"It's two in the morning. Kirky is tired."

"I know, but its important. I was going to the kitchen and I walked by Chrissy's room and I saw her walking on her foot like it didn't hurt her. I think she was lying."

"I'm not surprised. My cousin is dirty chick. Now you woke me up for this?"

"Excuse me for caring about Spock. I think we should warn him about her, so that he doesn't find himself in some trouble with Ny.

"Uh hummm." Kirk instantly fell back to sleep.

* * *

He had been meditating that morning since Nyota had gotten in the shower. He sat on his bed crossed legged and his eyes closed. When he had opened his eyes he saw Bones and Jim standing in front of him. Their presence was not alerting, but surprising. How long had they been there, he did not know.

"What are you two doing in here?" Spock asked.

"We need to talk to you. We called your name three times." Bones said as he took a seat next to Spock on the bed.

"I was is in deep meditation. I would not be able to hear you speak with me." Spock replied. "What would you like to discuss with me?"

"He's the thing buddy, we came to warn you about Chrissy." Kirk started out saying. Kirk joined the boys on the bed. "You need to stay away from her at all costs unless you want your girlfriend to kill you."

"What do you mean? Why is Christine a threat to me and Nyota?"

"Because she's a home wrecker and doesn't mind it. She faked her injury, I saw her walking around last night like nothing had happened." Bones explained.

"I do not understand, why would she fake an injury?" Spock asked again.

"So that she can get close to you. She wants you and she will break you guys up just so she can have you." Kirk said.

"Such illogical behavior. I will consider your warning to me."


End file.
